For A Change
by illshipyourship
Summary: Kayla is an American witch from the school of Salem Witchcraft Institute. She gets transferred to Hogwarts after a family death that always comes back and haunts her. Will her family line get in Harry's way of stopping Voldemort? Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kayla is an American witch from the school of Salem Witchcraft Institute. She gets transferred to Hogwarts after a family death that always comes back and haunts her. Will her family line get in Harry's way of stopping Voldemort? Once Kayla gets to school, Hogwarts changes.

* * *

**This is my first story so review as much as you can! You can flame all you want. I am excited to see your reactions to later parts in the story. I need a Beta! The Beta would help me with my story, edit my story, and help me with ideas and such. Basically, they might even co-write it. I have major troubles with Writers I need someone to write lemons for me! I am young and that is not really my talent. If you are interested... email me at bigbrock95 yahoo dot com . I also need a new title!Thanks! Hope you like my story! -Kayla**

**

* * *

  
**

I am Kayla. I am an american teenaged witch that is being transferred from Salem Witchcraft Institute to Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have long brown hair that goes to the middle of my back. I have a lot of freckles on my face, but I use them to my advantage. I really do hate them sometimes. They remind me to much of my parents. I got teased a lot for them, but now I realize they are what make me unique. I have large green eyes. I sometimes wear contacts, and I sometimes wear glasses. My eye colour stays the same either way.

I sometimes love attention. I was raised that way. I took dance classes that required me to perform a lot in front of large crowds. So performing or doing something in front of other people doesn't bother me like it would bother some people.

I am very skinny and kinda short. I do eat a lot though. I have a least two plates full of food every meal. Sometimes I eat more. So, it's not like I don't eat. I just have a fast metabolism. I can eat what I want and not gain weight. That makes me happy. Being active also helps. I played lots of quidditch when I attended Salem. I was the chaser for the school's team. I love flying and I am kinda talented at it. Not to brag. I try not to brag unless I am sure of what I can do.

My parents say I have an attitude problem. So what? Sarcasm and back talking are my favourite pastimes.

Even though my parents are both purebloods causing me to be pureblood, doesn't mean I hate muggles for muggleborn wizards or witches. I was raised very much intact with my inter muggle. I went to muggle school for a short period of time where I interacted with muggles. I was enrolled in dance classes with other girls my age. Then I started cheerleading soon after that. My team was really good. I enjoyed it a lot. It helped me learn to interact with muggles. Some of them even became my friends. Of course I had magical friends too, but I liked hanging out with my muggle friends more.

Then I started to attend Salem. I hated it their. My dad was headmaster. A lot of pressure was put on me because of that. Plus my mother was the Herbology professor. Even more pressure. So I decided to transfer.

The transfer will be tough for me, but I will have to deal with it.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am being transferred to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had to leave Salem because of the family. I miss my parents so were professors at Salem. All I can remember from that night 3 years ago, is those red eyes when I answered the door. And the screaming that came from my parents when they saw him. I wish I hadn't opened that door. Maybe they would still be here. So I had to move in with my aunt and uncle. My uncle is Headmaster at Salem. But, I can't go there because of my uncle being a Headmaster. Anyways, I don't want to be suffocated by my family members. So I am being transferred to Hogwarts. I hear there are a lot of stories for me to hear._

_I will be the odd ball their. The only american. I hope they like me. I hope they are nice to me. Why does just a 13 year old girl have to deal with this? _

_Anyway Diary, They say I am improving at St. Mungo's. I have to go back their before I start school. I will be starting late because of it. Oh well... I just want to forget this awful memory, but not forget my parents. _

_I have to go. I have a meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Something about my family? Then he has to tell me all the stories and history of Hogwarts. Oh fun._

_Love, Kayla_

Wow. I really like Professor Dumbledore! He is pretty cool. He told me about this story about the boy who lived? He said that the kid, Harry Potter, was in my year. As he was telling me the story, he kinda reminded him of me. How both of our parents were killed by dark wizards. Except, I don't have a scar or any hero stories. He defeated a basilisk for Pete's sake! I might just have to meet this kid. He sounds... cool.

And this Voldemort fellow, he reminds me of the dark wizard that killed my parents...

* * *

Finally. Here is the day I got to Hogwarts.

I am nervous and excited. I have to be sorted. I guess I am different from everybody else. Dumbledore says he is going to the tell the other students my story and why I am here. I don't mind that much. But I won't be in there. Then I will be sorted. I have what house I will be sorted into but, I guess that doesn't matter.

As I walked into the Great Hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Whistles ensued. Of course I didn't get nervous cause I am used to this feeling. Sometimes I don't mind the spot light. One of the boys at a table far right caught my sight. His eyes were gray bright eyes surrounded by clear pale skin. I looked at the rest of this person. He had white-blonde hair. He was gorgeous.

Then I looked to the other side of the Great Hall. I caught some bright green eyes. I looked at his head and saw a lightening bold scar. That was Harry Potter. Of course he was beautiful too. Maybe transferring here wasn't so bad.

The school was packed with attractive people. How in the world did I get here? They are only cheering because I am new meat. They don't know me yet, and now they have a reason to get to know me because I am new. Oh what fun.

I got a lot of stares walking across the Great Hall. I got some death stares from other girls. They were only jealous. That made me smirk. Now would be the perfect time for a fantastic hair-flip, but that would give the impression that I am all about looks. I didn't want to make that first impression. Sure I cared what I looked like, but why did everyone have to know now?

I got to the front of the Hall, and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. The hat contemplated for a moment then spoke out, "Wow, very difficult indeed. You would excel in any of these houses. Powerful knowledge for Ravenclaw. You would always be hard working for your fellow Hufflepuffs. Excellent power and a pureblood background my dear for Slytherin. You could do wonders in Slytherin. I see you posses a very powerful gift. But a brave soul and amazing courage. You seem like that kind of girl that would do anything. So GRYFFINDOR!"

So there we have it, that's my new house. Gryffindor. I walked over to the table and sat by some girls clapping and telling me to come over and sit with them. I have no idea what to do now. There is so much I can do. Now for the embarrassment to kick in. I am not very good at making friends. I didn't like being the new girl.

I started to get sick and tired of everybody staring at me. It was like they were waiting for me to do something special. I am not that special. Just as special as a 13 year old wizard girl can be.

I was totally mesmerized by their accents. It's just something about Brits, that I love.

God, this food was delicious, and I love delicious food. That is the first way to make me like something. Way better than Salem I might add. I might like it here. A couple people from Gryffindors came up and introduced themselves as I was eating. They all seemed fairly nice. I introduced myself back but it was extremely awkward. I suck at the whole "introduction thing."

That Harry Potter kid and his friends came up to me, "Hi. We are in your year! Maybe we could be friends. I hear you and I kind of have the same story. Would you like us to show you the common room?" I said sure because I didn't really have a choice. They were kinda intimidating. Plus I did need to see the common room.

The crew lead me to a picture of a fat lady on the seventh floor. "Fortuna Major." That must be the pass word to get into the room. Everything is so different here. At Salem we didn't have houses or passwords. We just had dorms that we shared with people. That was kind of strange sometimes, because most of the time, you never talked to your room mate. I don't know which I like better.

"Wow this is beautiful. Its so warm and cozy in here." I was seriously amazed. The walls were a dark red. The lights were slighly dimmed so that you could see, but so you would also feel relaxed. I looked up and my eyes were greeted by a tapestry of a lion. The Gryffindor symbol.

"This must be very different for you, isn't it." Herm...something girl said. I couldn't remember her name, but I kind of liked her. She looked at me and I nodded. It was very different indeed.

"Well, maybe we could be friends. I am Hermione." She stuck her hand out and I took it. She seemed nice. This might work.

I felt brand new to this. It was weird though. All the other kids have been here for two years and everyone already knew each other in my year. Where I am new. Its so awkward but I think I like it.

"There is an extra bed in my dorm. You can stay their if you would like. It is just Ginny and I." Her voice dripping with kindness.

"Sure. That would be awesome. Considering I have no where else to stay." I smirked.

"Uh.. Harry. I heard you were on the Quidditch team, I was wondering if there was any way I could get on the team as a chaser?"

"We would love to have you on our house team. We are actually having tryouts for one new chasers this year. We will have tryouts for another new chaser next year also if you decided not to do quidditch this year."

Four red headed Gryffindors that all looked alike, including a set of twins, approached as I sat on the black leather couch that was in front of a large fire. They looked slightly older than the kids in my year. Then their was one of the Harry Potters friends. Lastly, the youngest of them. A girl. She was beautiful. All the red hair overwhelmed me for a moment.

"Hello there." Their matching British accents said in a welcoming tone.

"I am Fred and this is George."the twins said pointing appropriately. "We are in year 5. But that won't stop us from being friends." They were quite charming and fun to be around.

Harry Potter's friend spoke up next, "Don't listen to them. They are just a bunch of gits. I am Ron by the way. Harry Potter's friend." He said that a little too smugly."And that's Ginny over there she is my little sister. And the twins are my brothers." Ah. That is why they looked a like. Why am I so stupid sometimes?

"Ah. Hello. I am Kayla. I am sure you already know that. It was nice to meet you-"

"Weasleys." The twins said at the exact same time as each other. That was creepy a little bit. I better get used to the creeped out feeling.

"It was nice to meet you Weasleys." With that, I left them and headed to the girl dormitories.

* * *

"Are the classes hard?" Hermione seemed to know everything. We were sitting on her bed discussing just about everything.

"No. Not so much for me at least." She said with a tad bit embarrassment.

"Alright. I had better get to sleep. I don't want to be tired for my first day!" I started getting in to bed. I knew I was going to have a difficult time sleeping. My **Transient insomnia** might affect my school work. Great. I don't want to get behind as soon as I start.

**Reviews would be awesome! :) Flames are welcome. Critique my story as much as you want. It will only help me as a writer. Sorry for my grammer mistakes and my spelling mistakes. I am need of a beta. Also any good title names would be amazing and most appreciated. -Kayla  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I am still looking for a beta! Also I am looking for a very excellent writing of lemons. I will need them for this story! Please review!

* * *

I was waken up by the sun shining into the window. Today was my first day of classes. I am kinda excited I guess. Hermione, Ron, and Harry are going to walk me to my classes. I thanked the lord I had them to help me. They were my first real friends. They are really kind to me and I am thankful for that.

I put on my skirt and some tights. God these were uncomfortable. I hate tights and pantyhose. I thought my robes were comfortable. I loved wearing them. They were quite warm and cozy.

I still had 15 minutes or so until breakfast started, so I headed down the common room. There were only a few people. Harry was one of them.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh. Hello Kayla. I didn't think you would be up now." I smirked. He was kinda cute. His eyes were my favourite. Bright and green. Green was my favorite colour for eyes. He seemed to be in deep contemplation. I didn't want to disturb him. So we sat in awkward silence until it was almost time for breakfast.

Hermione met us in the common room and we walked down to the Great Hall together. Harry started talking to Hermione about a Sirius Black fellow. Who ever that was. I just gave them a look that said I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about-so-I-am-just-going-to-act-like-I-know-what-you-are-talking-about.

Hermione laughed when she realized I had know idea what she was saying.

The rest of the walk to breakfast was spent in silence after the incident about that Black murderer. That was all that I heard about him.

Breakfast went by. I was introduced to a Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. They also share Hermione's, Ginny's, and I's dorm. They are the gossip queens of the UK.

I got my schedule, all my classes are with the Gryffindors in my year.

* * *

_Kayla Springdale_

_Year 3_

_Gryffindor_

_First- Double Potions- Professor Snape_

_Second- Divination- Professor Trelawney_

_Third- Care Of Magical Creatures- Professor Hagrid_

_Fourth- Defence Against The Dark Arts- Professor Lupin._

_Fifth- Transifguration- Professor McGonagall_

_Sixth- Charms- Professor Flitwick_

* * *

Looks I was going to Potions. I was never good at potions. I was really good at Element Magic and Occulmency. They don't offer those classes here though...

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Great. We are getting a new girl in my year today. Why couldn't she come on the first day of school like everybody else? Why is she so special?

Who cares. She will probably some ugly smart mudblood chick and be sorted into Ravenclaw.

The Great Hall's doors opened.

"Hope she is hot!" Blaise my idiotic bestfriend said.

"Doubt she will be in Slytherin. Just the way she had her own time to be sorted and put in our year makes her sound..." That's when she walked in.

Damn. She was smoking hot! I think she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Damn.

"Holy shit she is hot!" Blaise was not going any where near her. After all, I was the Slytherin Prince slash Sex God. Well, that was a wanted title that I would soon earn. My virginity was still intact, because I was only 13.

"I hope she is in Slytherin, because then I could Slytherin into her pants!" That was a good one. Blaise laughed at my signature sarcasm. I wolf whistled and she looked at me. She had the most gorgeous blue-green eyes. God. She was staring at me.

Score. She will evantually be mine. I will make her mine. Unless she is a mudblood, or a Hufflepuff. I hate Hufflepuffs. Anyway, What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

"Kay Drake. We gotta tap that!" Blaise definitely wasn't getting any where near her. Stupid son of a bitch.

"We? Who said I was sharing mate?"

Crap. She was sorted into Gryffindor, but the hat said she was just like a Slytherin, and she was a pureblood. My plan could still work. But I bloody hate Gryffindors. No doubt about it, Potty and Weaslel and their know-it-all mudblood chick would be all over her. Maybe she will hang out with that Lavender Brown. She could make her a little more slutty.

What was her name anyways?

* * *

"Everybody sit down! Today, I will be pairing you up with your partners for the year. You will work on everything together, including all homework assignments." The Head of Slytherin walked into the dungeons.

The class erupted into moans. I didn't want to work with some dumb Gryffindor. Since I was Snape's favourite, hopefully he wouldn't pair me up with somebody like Weasel, or Potty, or the know-it-all mudblood. I would hate to work with any of them for the rest of the year.

"Potter, Parkinson."That sucks for Potty! Parkinson was the whiniest chick EVER. She is such a slut too. Parkinson looked like she was going to murder somebody. I just can't feel sorry for her. Slytherin remember.

"Weasley, Finnigean."

"Zabini, Patil." Great, Blaise got some chick.

"Granger, you will work by yourself."

"Goyle, Brown."

"Crabbe, Bulstrode." Other names were called and each of the partners got to work. My name still hadn't been called yet. Where there really that many people in our class?

"Malfoy, Springdale. Come here." Who the hell was that? I walked over to Snape. "Since Draco here is my most excelled Potions student, you will be partnered up with him. He will help you throughout the year on all of the homework assignments, projects, and in class potion making. Be nice, and get along for the sake of your grades."

I looked to see who this Springdale character was. Of course Snape would pair me up with the new Gryffindor beauty. She had light brown hair that went the middle of her back. There were lots of freckles covering her face. She had bright-blue green eyes and dark and long eyelashes. She was shorter than I am, and super skinny. Did she eat at all? She was super thin all around. She oblviously hadn't developed any... chests, or butt for that matter.

Yes. Draco Malfoy was checking her out.

"Hello. I am Kayla. We had better get to work on this Confusing Concoction potion. Before we start, you should know that I suck at making potions and this is my worst subject ever." How charming, she sucks at Potions so now I have to do all the work. This must be payback from Snape.

"Greetings. I am the one and only Draco Malfoy. You can call me Sexy Slytherin if you would like." I winked and smirked. No way could any girl resist that charm.

Whoa. She smirked back and answered, "How about I call you Draco, and nothing else. Then we shall make this potion and use it on you so you confuse yourself with an eight year old muggle girl. Would you like that? Then you would be the Girly Slytherin Pretty Princess. And you wouldn't be accepted her anymore since you would be eight, and a muggle."

"Well. Little miss Gryffindor is feisty with her comebacks." I would deffinalty have to tease her every time I got the chance. She will cause me pain I can tell already.

"Shut up already. We are behind and we really need to work on this potion before class ends." Dang. She either really cares about getting this potion done, or really hates me already.

* * *

_Kayla's POV_

"That's unfortunate Kayla. You got paired up with Malfoy." Ron was telling me.

"It's okay. He was kind of cute. Certainly and annoying prat though. But he seems to know what he is doing in Potions." The three of them just stared at me. "What did I say?"

"You just complimented Malfoy? We hate Malfoy! He is one our enemies." They all three said perfectly together.

"It's not nice to hate you know. Enemies? Really? He didn't say anything about any of you while I was working with him." How could they hate him? I mean really? He is not that bad. Sure he is stuck-up and has a very large ego, but his charm ALMOST won me over. He was definitely hitting on me. That made me feel special, but I won't let it get to me.

Hermione finally spoke up, "He called me a Mudblood. That is the most awful thing to call somebody. It means dirty blood, since my parents are muggles and I am a muggle-born."

"Oh. Well that's awful! Don't worry. I won't let him get to me. I will get payback on him for calling you a foul name. Don't worry Hermione. I can look after myself." I gave her a reasuring smile and walked on to my next class.

* * *

Classes were as good as they were going to get I guess. I really miss working with elements. I was controlled wind and water. It was comforted me when I knew I could control what was around me. I miss Occulmency too. I really need to practice it if I want to keep it.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you like my story! Please review!


End file.
